Greg Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: On Halloween, Greg Potter, the eldest of twins, was named the Boy Who Lived. But unlike other stories, Lily and James love both their sons. Serius is not in Azkaban and Peter is on the run. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.
1. Halloween

PROLOGUE

"Are you sure that it will be safe?"  
"I'm positive."  
"But Voldemort is still after us."  
"Leela promised to take care of them."

The couple that were arguing on their doorstep were Lily and James Potter. Today was Hallowen and their friend, and the godfather to their son, Harry, was having a party at his manor - NOT BLACK Manor - and practically got onto hands and knees to get Dumbledore to say that it'll be okay.

"But I'll be worried the entire time" moaned Lily. James rolled his eyes and grabbed the arms of his wife.  
"The sooner we're gone, the sooner we can come back" smiled James and he pecked Lily on the lips.

"Fine, fifteen minutes and then we're gone, back to our baby boys" smiled Lily. James nodded and they apparated away.

Around five minutes after the young couple left, the babysitter Leela finally got a seat. The eldest Potter twin would not stop crying. Greg Potter was well known in the wizarding community for having a set of lungs. Meanwhile, his younger brother Harry was very quiet, sometimes people had to check his breathing just to make sure the year old was alive.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Startled, Leela shot up.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm bloody coming!" yelled Leela, and in her tiredness forgot all her lessons, not that it would matter much.

She opened the door, rubbing her eyes and died right there on the doormat.

Without a glance at the girl who kissed him on a dare in fourth year, Peter Pettingrew walked into the home of his friends, well they were his friends.

Lord Voldemort a step behind him.

"W-why did I have to knock?" he asked his master.

"Because, if I blew up the house, Harry would be gone without a blink, if I knocked, you told me about a curse that would pull me into the door and I'm to tired to fight that. And if the idiot girl remembered her lessons, she would not think twice to let in Wormtail" smirked Voldemort.

"Now where is young Harry Potter?" asked Voldemort.

"Upstairs my L-l-ord" said Peter and he lead the way to the nursery.

In their cribs were awake Harry Potter and snoring Greg Potter.

"Unc 'tail?" asked Harry, taking his thumb from his mouth.

"Aww, so cute" said Voldemort before he raised his wand and pointed it to Harry, and whispered the killing curse.

As the curse hit Harry, the young boy glowed and the spell flew right back to the Dark Lord, who screamed in pain, the scream was so loud that a piece of metal that was on the mobile that sang the Hogwarts theme. It somehow bended into a V shape.

Terrified and shocked, Peter Pettingrew ran away.

Harry blinked past the blood running down his face, his eyes rolled back into his head and the boy who lived lay down and went to sleep, his brother was woken up by the noise and light and looked around. His eyes passed over the steaming black robes and onto the piece of metal. He picked it up and screamed when a searing pain erupted up in his hand and he dropped the metal, a V now on his palm. Blinking past the tears, Greg saw his younger brother by ten minutes lying still and covered in blood.

Greg wanted his brother to wake up and began to shake him, somehow getting blood onto himself.

Dumbledore suddenly appeared beside Lily and James, who heard alarms from James watch that powerful magic was being used.

"Is that...?" whispered Lily and she pointed to the black robes.

"Well, was, my dear, now what do we have here?" asked Dumbledore and he picked up Greg, who was staring at his parents.

Dumbledore grabbed the Gregs wrist and saw the V there.

"Lily, James, I believe Greg to be the Boy Who Lived."


	2. Birthday Boys

"Aahh" screamed Lily Potter as she sprung right up in bed, dripping with sweat. Beside her, her husband groaned and blinked up at his wife.

"Another nightmare?" he asked.

"Yes" muttered Lily.

"You wanna go and check up on the boys?" asked James, "while I go and get started on breakfast."

"Yes please" said Lily as she grabbed her housecoat and walked down the hall to a door marked, Potter Twins.

Silently she opened the door and looking in on her sons.

On one side slept Greg Potter, hair as red as hers and eyes as hazel as his fathers. On the bed at the other side lay Harry Potter. Carbon copy of his father but with Lily's eyes. She still agrees with what she done all those years ago, keep the boys from the wizarding world, let them have normal childhoods.

Lily smiled and used her wand to shake the beds so the birthday boys would wake up.

Groaning exactly his father, Greg woke up and glared at his mother. Harry shot up and also glared at his mother.

"Get up, your letters should arriving today, and your uncles are visiting" said Lily.

Smiling, Harry and Greg quickly shooed their mother out their room so they could get changed before running downstairs to have their birthday breakfast.

James laughed as both his boys dug into their breakfast.

A pop sounded from the living room and a dog ran into the dining room and attacked James.

"Padfoot!" yelled James as he was pushed from his seat and licked on.

"Padfoot, get off" said Remus as he walked into the room and took a seat at the table and stealing a roll.

Padfoot quickly changed into Sirius, still sitting on James, and grinned at his best mate.

"Get off me Sirius" said James and pushed the man off. Laughing Sirius climbed onto James' seat and ate some of the breakfast.

The group laughed when the family owl landed on top of Greg's head.

James took the Hogwarts letters and handed them to his sons. The owl still on Greg's head.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDLY  
__Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,  
_ _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins 1 September, we await your owl no later than 31 July. _

_Your Sincerely _

_Minerva MacGonagoll  
Deputy Headmistress_

Lily took Harry's as soon as she saw that he was finished, quickly scribbled a reply and gave it to the owl before reading the letter and needed equipment.

"When do you want to go to Diagon Alley?" asked James, since he had been reading Gregs.

"Later today, term starts in a month" said Lily.

"Get it over and done with, let everyone see Greg" said Lily.

"Yep, he'll have to get used to it" said Remus.

Sirius noticed the two boys whispering and listened in.

"Do you think they know we're here?" asked Harry.

"No idea, but I do have to get used to it" said Greg.

Harry smiled.


	3. Welcome Back

The Potters, Remus and Sirius stood in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"You'll take Harry in first, and then we'll follow" said Lily, clutching both her sons to herself.

"We know, Lily, you have no idea how many you've told us that already" Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed his god son's hand. Remus smiled and they walked into the Leaky Cauldron, nobody stared at them as they walked through and stood at the back door to wait for the rest.

James and Lily walked in with Greg and a whisper began.

"IS that Greg Potter?" and then there was a hush and the Leaky Cauldron went silent as each wizard and witch looked at the celebrity.

"Greg Potter, welcome back" was numerous replies as Harry watched multiples of wizards and witches attack their brother.

"Be glad that is not you" whispered Sirius and Harry nodded, and covered a scar on his forehead shaped that a lightening bolt.

Nobody knows about the scar Harry has. He had a feeling that he should let no one see it. Greg's was more important and he didn't want to cause a big deal.

"I hate being famous" muttered Greg as they walked to Gringotts after fifteen minutes in the pub.

"Well, you need to get used to it, your going to have lots of that at Hogwarts" said Harry.

"So will you, no many people know that I have a brother, let alone a twin, you will be getting asked questions like, er I don't know, what underwear does Greg wear" said Greg.

"Oh no, what would I say, white with love hearts" said Harry.

"Harry" said Greg.

"Don't worry, you can choose the colours of the love hearts, pink or red?" smiled Harry.

"Shut up" said Greg.

"Hey, it's funny" said Harry while James asked to get access to the Potter faults.

"Got your key?" asked the Goblin and James handed over their key and they were lead to their fault.

"Can we slow down?" asked Remus, his chocolate coming back up from his stomach.

"One speed only" said the Goblin.

On the way back, Harry leaned over one side of the cart and was grabbed my his mother, while Greg was doing the same thing and was grabbed my James.


	4. Ollivanders

Harry and Greg followed their parents out the the Robe Shop and down Diagon Alley

They had bought nearly everything but an familiar and a wand.

"Okay, pet shop, gonna get you a toad" joked James as he pushed his two boys into the shop filled with hooting owls, hissing snakes, croaking toads and purring cats.

Greg saw a black cat with green eyes, the reminded him of Harry and walked over to it.

"That's a good buy sir, she's very well behaved and loyal" said the shop keeper.

Greg turned to look at him.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Emerald, after her eyes, you won't find a pair of greener eyes" said the Keeper.

"I beg to differ" muttered Greg and raised a hand to pet the cat when he heard a gasp.

"Your Greg Potter" said the Keeper with wide eyes.

"Yes, can I have this cat?" asked Greg.

"Would you it for free or would you like to pay for it?" asked the Keeper.

Greg threw him a disgusted look.

Meanwhile, Harry found his eyes land on a snowy white owl. Weird thing was that she was staring right back at him. Harry walked right up to the cage and pocked a finger through the bars, the owl pecked his finger softly.

"Hello, my name's Harry, I'll name you Hedwig" smiled Harry when he felt Sirius come up behind him.

"You found a pet?" he asked and whistled when he looked at the owl.

"The owl it is" he smiled and lifted up the cage.

They joined the rest of the family to see Greg arguing with the Keeper.

"I want to pay, not be given thing" said Greg.

"But we owe you so much..." began the keeper but Greg had enough, slapped the money down on the table, grabbed the cage holding Emeralds and marched out the shop. James ran after him while Lily bought the owl.

They walked into the wand shop, Greg still fuming over the hassle of buying a cat and Harry staring at the cat a little freaked out.

"Ah, the potter boys, here for you first wands" said a creepy voice and even more creepy man appeared, his eyes glassy.

"Who would like to go first?" asked Ollivander.

Greg stepped forward, Remus taking the cat.

"Try this, holly, 11", pheonix tail" said Ollivander and handed him the wand.

Greg was about to wave it when it was snatched from his hand.

"No, no, that won't do, weird, was sure that was your wand, try this" and he handed Greg a oak, 13", unicorn tail and red and gold sparks light out from the top.

Ollivander smiled at Greg and wrapped his wand up for him.

"Now, your turn" said Ollivander and he turned to Harry and saw something normal wizards would not see, but because he has a keen eyes, he saw the lighting shaped scar. He grabbed the wand from before and passed it to Harry without a word.

The wand did the same as what Greg's done.

"Wow" whispered Ollivander.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily.

"It's just, even the wisest of people can make a mistake, don't you think?" asked Ollivander, carefully wrapping up the wand.

"Yes, I guess" muttered Sirius.

"Well, sometimes those mistakes can change an entire world."


	5. Train Ride

Greg was so excited. He was finally going to Hogwarts. He and his brother were on their way. Harry was finally going to make himself his own person.

"You excited Harry?" Greg asked his brother. Harry looked up Greg and glared.

The reason he was glaring made Greg laugh.

_"Wake up Harry! Wake up Harry!" yelled Greg over and over again as he jumped on the bed. _

_Harry tried to kick him off but ending up looking like an idiot. _

_Harry looked to the clock and stared at him for several moments. _

_"It's five in the morning!" yelled Harry and he managed to kick his brother off his bed, the banging of his head on the floor alerted his parents to the fact that they were awake. _

"Come on, Harry, get over it" Greg rolled his eyes and there was a timid knock on the door. A ginger, freckled boy's head appeared.

"Is it alright if I sit here, everywhere else if full?" asked the boy.

"Sure, why not" shrugged Greg. The boy slowly sat down beside Harry and looked at the both of them.

"Hello, my name is Ron Weasley" said the boy as he smiled at the twins.

"Greg Potter and this is ..." began Greg but he was interrupted.

"Greg Potter? As in the Greg Potter? The Boy-Who Lived Greg Potter" said Ron, eyes wide as he stared at Greg.

"Yes, and this is my brother Harry" said Greg pointing to Harry.

"You have a brother? I didn't know that" said Ron, staring at Ron.

"Nobody knows that" muttered Harry.

"Don't mind him, I woke him up early" teased Greg. He kicked Harry, who kicked him right back.

"Anyway, can you remember what You-Know-Who looks like?" asked Ron.

"No, sorry" said Greg. No one notice Harry close his eyes as a green light filled his memories and painful scream echoed in his ears. He flattened his hair on his forehead. Hiding the scar no one knows about.

"Oh well, anyway..." Ron began to say.

The door was suddenly pushed open and a brown, busy haired girl appeared.

"Has anyone seen a toad, a boy called Neville's lost one?" asked the girl.

"No sorry" muttered the three boys. The girl glared at them.

"Who are you anyway? My name is Hermione Granger, and I am a first year. I'm so excited I can't wait. Hope I'm in Gryffindor, it is bar the far the best house. Heard Dumbledore was in it. Anyway, I've memorised the books. Hope I'm not far behind, anyway what are your names?" asked the girl. She smiled at the three boys.

"Erm, I'm Ron, these are Harry and Greg Potter" said Ron and he pointed to the mentioned boys.

"Greg Potter? Are you really? I know all about you of course. About how you vanished You-Know-Who when you were just a baby. I know you're parents are James and Lily Potter, two of the most powerful people to have left Hogwarts, your Godfather is a werewolf and your uncle is a Black" said Hermione, getting closer and closer to the boy.

"You forgot one thing" said Greg, leaning against the window.

"What?"

"My brother Harry."

"You don't have a brother."

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I'm the twin to the boy who you are basically on the verge of assaulting" said Harry. Hermione blushed deep red and sat down.

"You have a brother" said Hermione. Harry moaned and leaned his head against the window, he was getting an headache.

"Yep, twin brother. Everyone forgets him, can you please apologize to him" said Greg. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry I was rude" said Hermione.

"It's fine" said Harry.

"I better get back to Neville, see if he found his toad" said Hermione and she left. Greg turned to Harry.

"You okay?" asked Greg.

"I'm fine, better get used to it after all" said Harry.

"You want a sandwich?" asked Ron, handing over a pathetic looking sandwich.

Harry burst out laughing.


End file.
